bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Raymond1608/Fan-Unit: Ice Knight Polarus
Introduction Hi! My name is Raymond and an amateur of making this Fan-Made unit. I want to make a new series for my collection and it's up to you if you want to like or not but never insult what's mine. I want to make an exclusive knight for my upcoming series and since I forgot to mention it, the name of this series will be called as Atmospera Batch, the batch where all the exclusive Units in here are none other than the cursed one that was caused by their own weapon, thus making them immortal by forced. Some of them choose to be rested and some of them are not, but the question is, why they were awaken in the turbulent times like now. Background *Royal Knight *Gallantia Style *Immortal?! 7★ Polarus= Ice Knight Polarus Polarus, the white ice knight who worked for his kingdom even though he was the member of Royal Family. During his era, the kingdom that he were once worked with are having a hard times because of the harsh and cold weather that made and believed from demon's curse. Polarus are sent as their hero to the Tundra Mountain north of this Kingdom. During his journey, he sent a letter from time to time but it stopped after two months period and since then, Polarus's fate was unknown. The King regretting his choice to send his own son in a dangerous mission and in the end of the day, The King hold a funeral for his son. During a weeping and sad times, this kingdom are attacked by another region. The timing was perfect, the king couldn't think with straight because of the grief and the kingdom was fell in instant. 500 years passed and suddenly, the loud footsteps was heard in the rubble of this Kingdom, Polarus finally arrived. He sees his beloved kingdom in a ruin and he wept in tears because of this. After awhile, he learned that his kingdom was attacked by none other than the cultist kingdom whose once worshiped The Gods and still active till this day. Polarus set his heart on vengeance and swore to destroy every last of it when he learned that this world is plagued by the vile same Gods who destroyed his Kingdom. |-|7★ Ice Bringer Sword (Sphere)= Special Type: 40% Boost to All Parameters, Raise All parameter limit to 150.000, Hugely Heal per turns and Probable Heal Damage taken, Negates Def Ignore and Elemental Damage, Add probable chance to inflict ailments effect on all allies for 3 turns on BB/SBB and Water Barrier on BB/SBB, 10% Damage Reduction & Probable against 1 K.O. attack. *''3000 - 4000 HP Heal per Turns, 25% - 35% chance to heal 30% HP from damage taken, 20% chance to inflict ailments, 4000 HP Water Barrier, 60% chance to resist 1 K.O. attack'' Ice sword that was crafted from the mystical ice, it was believed that this sword can freeze its opponents with an instant and protect its owner from harm, but of course with a price of losing hand due to the intense cold of this weapon. it was believed that the demon soul who were once bringing the eternal winter to his Kingdom is in the sword itself, presumably died in the hands of Polarus, but how he defeated it and what makes him disappeared in the first place was still unknown, especially his connection between this sword and himself. Statistic Units: 7★ Polarus: Ice Knight Polarus Skills 7★ Polarus: Ice Knight Polarus Leader Skill: Crystallization Talent 80% Boost to All Parameters, 150% Boost to ATK and 50% Boost to HP for Water Element, Greatly Heal per turns and Probable Heal damage taken, Probable chance to inflict ailments & Boost Damage against afflicted foes. *''1000 - 1500 HP Heal/turns, 20% chance to heal 30% damage taken, 10% chance to inflict ailments, 100% Boost Damage against afflicted foes'' Extra Skill: Freezing Dominance Aura 30% Boost to All Parameters when Ice Bringer Sword is equipped, Negates All Ailments and Stats Reduction, Boost Damage against afflicted foes & Greatly Heal HP per turns for all allies for 2 turns when HP below 70%. *''100% Boost Damage against afflicted, 3500 - 4500 HP Heal/turns'' Brave Burst: Overturn Freezing Stab 10 powerful Waater attack on all foes (Consecutive usage Boosts Damage) and 15 powerful Water attack on random foes, Huge chance to inflict Paralyze and Curse, Negates All Ailments for 3 turns and Removes All Ailments & Fill own's BB Gauge to Max. *''200% Boost to Multiplier per use up to 3 times, 80% chance to inflict Paralyze and Curse'' Super Brave Burst: Ice Capsule Strike 12 powerful Water attack on all foes and 13 powerful Water attack on single foe (Consecutive usage Boosts Damage), Hugely Boost own's and Water Type All Parameters for 3 turns, Greatly Boost Damage against afflicted foes for 3 turns & Fill own's BB Gauge to Max. *''300% Boost to Multiplier per use up to 3 times, 120% Boost to own's and Water Type All Parameters, 160% Boost Damage against afflicted foes.'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Icicle Edge Barrage 20 massive Water attack on all foes and 10 massive Water attack on single foe (Damage relatives to remaining HP), Add inflict ailments effect to all allies for 3 turns, Enormously Boost damage against afflicted foes and All Parameters for 3 turns & Heal damage taken for 3 turns. *''1000% + 1000% HP/Base Max HP, 100% chance to inflict ailments, 350% Boost Damage against afflicted foes, 350% Boost to All Parameters, 100% Heal damage taken'' Quotes 7★ Polarus: Ice Knight Polarus Summon Quote: "For the honor of my fallen kingdom, I will serve you... As long as you let me destroy them!" Fusion Quote: "Ice blade, give me the power! Let me kill every single one of them!" Evolution & Sphere Materials Evolution= 7★ Polarus - Ice Knight Polarus Evolves From: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Evolves Into: Eternal King Polarus |-|Sphere= 7★ Ice Bringer Sword (Sphere) Crafts From: N/A *Crafts Materials: Immortal Ice, Enchanted Steel (2 Pcs), Leather Hilt (2 Pcs) *Crafts Cost: 1.000.000 Zel + 1.000.000 Karma Crafts Into: N/A Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts